Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style)
Cast * Young Dory - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Teenage Dory - Pacifica (Gravity Falls) * Adult Dory - Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Marlin - Kronk (The Emperor’s New Groove) * Nemo - Timmy Turner (Fairly OddParents) * Mr. Ray - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Pearl - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) * Tad - Cody (Rescuers Down Under) * Sheldon - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Destiny - Anna (Frozen) * Bailey - Kristoff (Frozen) * Hank - Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Giant Squid - The Witch-King of Angmar (The Lord of the Rings) * Stan - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Stan’s Wife - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Fluke - Stoick the Vast (How to Train your Dragon) * Rudder - Gobbler (How to Train your Dragon) * Gerald - Murray (Hotel Transylvania) * Becky - Night Fury (a.k.a. Toothless; How to Train your Dragon) * Crush - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Squirt - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * Gill - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Bloat - The Beast (The Beauty and the Beast) * Gurgle - Fear (Inside Out) * Bubbles - Gimli (The Lord of the Rings) * Deb/Flo - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) * Peach - Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) * Jacques - Maui (Moana) * Charlie - King Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Jenny - Queen Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Various Blue Tang - Gallery Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|Bubbles as Young Dory S1e7 Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest as Teenage Dory Star Butterfly as Doc.png|Star Butterfly as Adult Dory Kronk .jpg|Kronk as Marlin Timmy-turner-the-fairly-oddparents-94.3.jpg|Timmy Turner as Nemo Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Mr. Ray Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Pearl|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Cody (1).png|Cody as Tad|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Mowgli-Shows-Baloo-a-Trick-.jpg|Mowgli as Sheldon|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Annaleap.png|Anna as Destiny|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Kristoff (Frozen).jpg|Kristoff as Bailey|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) File:11A4FD1C-7CF5-4BD5-921E-B77AA5EF01D5.png|The Witch King of Angmar as Giant Squid|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Nebula.png|Commander Nebula as Hank the Octopus|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Flint Lockwood.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Stan|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Stan’s Fish Wife|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Johnny-depp-captain-jack-sparrow-pirates-of-the-carribean.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow as Gill|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) No-453px-Beast pose.jpg|The Beast as Bloat|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Gimli - FOTR.png|Gimli as Bubbles|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Wyldstyle char.png|Wyldstyle/Lucy as Peach|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Melody-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea-6.5.jpg|Melody as Deb/Flo|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Fear2.png|Fear as Gurgle|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Maui.png|Maui as Jacques|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) File:5A245008-ACF6-4520-9ADF-B12937D13D6A.png|River Butterfly as Charlie|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) File:0E277B3D-2C0D-41E4-8651-FD8BE2AB656F.png|Moon Butterfly as Jenny|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Buzz lightyear as Devious Diesel.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Crush|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Mr Dash incredibles 2.png|Dash Parr as Squirt|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Stoick The Vast.png|Stoick the Vast as Fluke|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Gobbler.jpg|Gobbler as Rudder|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Toothless.png|Night Fury (a.k.a Toothless) as. Becky|link=Finding Star Butterfly (Systariansrule2024 Style) Murray ht3.png|Murray as Gerald Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs Category:Systariansrule2024